


Ночь единения стаи

by alenaac87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenaac87/pseuds/alenaac87
Summary: Стайлз пытается понять, что происходит со стаей...





	

“Раз в десять лет, во время полнолунья на небе появляется особая, красная луна. По преданиям в этот день все дети луны, собираясь в стаи и отпуская на волю свою сущность, исполняют для неё ритуальный танец, древний как сама жизнь. Объединяясь и сливаясь в единое целое. Эту ночь называют ночью единения стаи”...

\- херня какая то- перестав читать и захлопнув крышку ноутбука, пробормотал Стайлз.

Сидя в своей комнате, он уже пол дня пытался понять, что за фигня творится со стаей. Почесав затылок, Стилински вспоминал все неловкие моменты, которые произошли с ним за эти пару дней. А подумать было над чем!

Перед предстоящим полнолуньем стая как будто с ума сошла. Они конечно и прежде не особо адекватно себя вели. Но это уже перебор.

Ладно Дерек, они вместе уже почти год. Он и до этого каждый раз перед предстоящим полнолуньем, особо часто втрахивал его в любую поверхность. Это привычно. Спустить пар и все такое. 

Но когда в школе, перед тренировкой по лакроссу, Джексон положил ему на плечо руку, приобняв, это был перебор. Стайлз застыл на месте, ожидая всего самого наихудшего, но ничего не последовало. Он просто похлопал его по плечу и пошёл на поле, как будто ничего не случилось. Стилински ещё долго стоял и щипал себя за руку, удостоверяясь, что не попал в параллельную реальность. Только когда Финсток зашёл и наорал на него, при этом надавав подзатыльников, парень выдохнул и поспешил ретироваться.

Скотт тоже вел себя странно. При каждом удобном случае пытался коснуться Стайлза. У них конечно и до этого были бро-обнимашки. Но не так же часто. Такое чувство, что он превратился в тактильного маньяка. И это очень настораживало.

Лидия, его очаровательная не сбывшаяся мечта, не обращавшая до этого ни какого внимания на жалкие потуги Стилински привлечь ее внимание, вдруг стала здороваться с ним. Ну ладно, просто кивать головой в его сторону при встрече и даже один раз дотронулась. Он потом весь день ходил с фантомным ощущением ожога на месте соприкосновения. Изначально он решил, что его десятилетний план по завоеванию даёт свои плоды. Но на одном прикосновении все закончилось.

Айзек вечно ходил рядом, с видом побитого щенка. Складывалось впечатление, что дай ему волю и он обхватит тебя за ногу, не выпуская как минимум до конца жизни. 

Эрика вообще пугала до усрачки, своим лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Однажды попыталась запустить свои щупальцы (Стайлз так и не понял куда именно, убегая решил, что даже не будет думать о вариантах) После он старался избегать встречь с волчицей.

О Питере он вообще пытался не думать. Зомби дядюшка всегда был старым извращенцем. Но старался лишний раз не показываться ему на глаза. Мало ли, что у этого психа в голове.

Так что придя сегодня из школы домой, после очередного тактильного штурма, Стилински решил обратится к старому, доброму гуглу. Который ни черта не помог, только выдал эту фигню про единение. Дитон как назло свалил куда то на месяц.

Сегодня полнолунье, отец скоро уйдёт на дежурство и можно спокойно свалить из дома.

Проводив отца и схватив ключи от джипа Стилински помчался в лофт. Добравшись до места назначения и открыв тяжелую дверь он так и застыл в проеме с открытым ртом и выпученными глазами. Он ожидал чего угодно. Прикованных, с переломанными конечностями волчат, ну или сидящих жующих попкорн за марафоном кино. Да хоть, блядь танцующих ритуальные танцы с бубном вокруг костра.

Но этого он как то не ожидал увидеть. Посредине комнаты находился клубок из тел. Обнаженных тел. Полностью обнаженных тел. Вообще без одежды. Они терлись друг о друга. Лизали друг друга, везде где только могли достать. И вообще было не понятно, где чья конечность. Они были как единое целое.

\- что за…- не успел договорить Стайлз, как перед ним как из под земли появился Хейл и впился в его губы грубым поцелуем. 

Перед глазами все поплыло, в горле пересохло. Было ощущение, что Дерек не целует, а пытается душу из него высосать. 

Стилински сам не заметил, как оказался голым в центре клубка из тел. Он почувствовал, что его ведёт от запахов похоти исходящих от них, от соприкосновений с горячей, влажной кожей. В комнате витало такое напряжение, что ему казалось протяни он руку и сможет коснуться его. 

По телу скользили чьи то руки, он уже не мог разобрать чьи. Все слилось в единое целое. Горла коснулся шершавый язык, начал спускаться вниз, задевая горошины сосков клыками и оставляя влажную дорожку. Опустив взгляд, Стилински заметил темную макушку Дерека. Хейл взглянул на него и опустившись ниже заглотил член Стайлза до основания, языком поглаживая ствол. 

Переведя взгляд на Эрику, Стайлз увидел как та одной рукой надрачивала член альфы, а пальцы другой запустила себе в рот, обсасывая и смачивая. Посмотрев на него с лукавым блеском в глазах и вынув влажные пальцы она принялась поглаживать Стайлза по сжатому колечку ануса. Дыхание перехватывало, от количества ощущений. Казалось их слишком много. Больше чем Стилински может выдержать.

Внезапно губы, обхватывающие плотным кольцом его член, исчезли и с разочарованным стоном он опустил взгляд.

Стайлз с открытым ртом смотрел на Хейла, расположившегося между его разведённых в стороны ног, когда альфа протянул руку в сторону лежавшей рядом Эрики и проведя вверх по ее бедру стал теребить, оттягивать и щипать ее клитор. Затем введя в неё два пальца сделал несколько поступательных движений, вращая кистью, как будто пытаясь там что то смазать. Волчица скулила и подбрасывала бедра при каждом движении руки, пытаясь больше насадиться на пальца. Ласкала одной рукой свои груди, перекатывая соски между пальцами. Стайлз протянул в ее сторону ладонь, сжав и оттянув ее сосок услышал громкий стон Эрики.  
В это время Дерек убрал от нее свои пальцы, блестящие от соков и размазал их по своему члену, проводя от головки до основания. Стайлз расширенными глазами смотрел на это завораживающее зрелище, облизывая в миг пересохшие губы.  
Даже за все время, потраченное на просмотры порно в интернете, он так не возбуждался. Казалось, стоит ему только прикоснуться к себе и он сразу спустит.

Повернувшись в сторону Джексона, Хейл рыкнул и сверкнул глазами, призывая его приблизиться. Волчонок подполз к Эрике, которая жалобно выла от потери контакта с альфой, закинул ее ноги себе на плечи и приставив член к ее щели стал проталкиваться внутрь. Полностью погрузившись во влажное тепло он размашисто задвигал бедрами, вырывая стоны удовольствия и насаживая Эрику на свой член.

Стилински настолько отвлекся на созерцание находящейся рядом пары, что не заметил как чужие пальцы прошлись по его груди, к животу и накрыли сочащийся член, пережимая у основания. Стайлз вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на Дерека. 

Альфа опустив голову меж разведённых ног, принялся с упоением вылизывать дырку Стилински, слегка проталкиваясь языком и обильно смачивая.  
Стайлз почувствовал как в него проникает сразу два пальца. Ощущения жжения и лёгкого дискомфорта, как всегда сменило чувство растянутости и заполненности. Нащупав простату и пройдясь по ней пальцами Дерек добавил третий. Но Стайлзу этого уже было мало. Ему хотелось почувствовать внутри горячий и крупный член своего альфы. 

Хейл, как всегда, понял своего человека без слов и заменил пальцы на член, проталкивая налитую кровью головку. Стилински выгнул спину, подставляясь и откидывая голову, открывая беззащитную шею, которую Дерек тут же принялся вылизывать, оставляя дорожки из меток на бледной коже подростка.

У Стайлза голова шла кругом от обилия ощущений и картинок вокруг. 

Питер методично насаживал рот Айзека на свой член, схватив парня за затылок и проталкиваясь в самую глотку. Лейхи надрачивал себе, пока Скотт вбивался в него сзади и поглаживал по спине, призывая прогнуться.

Джексон хаотично толкался в Эрику, обхватившую его поясницу ногами. Лидия трахала рот Рейс, сидя у неё на лице и размазывая свои соки, закинув назад голову и щекоча ее соски кончиками волос.

Стайлз не знает когда все закончилось, наверно он в один момент просто вырубился от переизбытка ощущений.

Очнулся он только когда Дерек положил его на кровать и накрыв их одеялом пожелал спокойной ночи.

Взглянув в окно, сквозь приоткрытые шторы, он увидел как в небе светит красная луна, заливая окрестности своим кровавым светом. Закрыв глаза, уставший и удовлетворенный, погружаясь в сон Стайлз подумал, что гугл все таки его никогда не подводил.


End file.
